


Why am I writing this

by CyberSleuthCat



Category: Marvel (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing with this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/pseuds/CyberSleuthCat
Summary: Was working on A Spider in Paris and someone asked a question and somehow this idea was bornOr the one where I rewrite miraculous ladybug with marvel characters mostly Spider-Man ones
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Lila Barton/Harley Keener's Sister, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Norman Osborn/Emma Frost, Shuri/Marco Abreo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Why am I writing this

The Cast that's decided so far:

Norman Osborn as Gabriel Agreste / Hawkmoth

Harry Osborn as Adrien Agreste / Cat noir

Peter Parker as Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug (Peter will be called Mister bug ofc)

Tony stark and Pepper potts as Peter's Parents

Harley keener as luka Couffaine / viperion

Abbie keener as juleka Couffaine

Ned Leeds as Mylene

Betty Brant as Ivan

Flash Thomason as Chloe

Marco Abreo as Nino

Shuri as Alya

Natasha as Master Fu

Beck as Lila the Bitch

Alexander Sytsevich as Sabrina

Amadeus Cho as Max

mj as Nathaniel

Gwen as Marc

Sam Alexander as Kim

Luke Cage as Gorilla the bodyguard

Danny Rand as Kagami

Emma Frost as Natalie

Lila Barton as Rose

I want Teresa Parker in here but I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her yet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this not being an actual chapter


End file.
